Warner Bros. Pictures
| founders = | hq_location = 4000 Warner Blvd | hq_location_city = Burbank, California | hq_location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Toby Emmerich | products = | owner = WarnerMedia | parent = Warner Bros. Pictures Group | divisions = | website = }} Warner Bros. Pictures is an American film studio and a flagship subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, which is owned by AT&T's WarnerMedia. The subsidiary is the main producer of live-action feature films within the Warner Bros. Studios unit, and is based at the Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. It took on its current name in 1924. Today, in conjunction with the other units of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures is regarded as one of Hollywood's "Big Five" film studios and the third-oldest film studio.Finler (2003), The Hollywood Story pp. 324–25. Films produced by the Warner Animation Group are also released under this brand. Warner Bros. Pictures also distributes third party films from companies like Legendary Entertainment, and Alcon Entertainment. History In 1927, Warner Bros. Pictures revolutionized the film industry when they released the first "talkie" The Jazz Singer starring Al Jolson. Unfortunately founding member Sam Warner died prior to the premiere of the film. Warner Bros. Pictures Group The division was incorporated as Warner Bros. Pictures Group on March 3, 2003 to diversify film subjects and expand audiences for their film releases. In January 2018, Toby Emmerich was promoted to chairman of Warner Bros. Pictures. On October 23, 2018 it was announced Lynne Frank, President of Warner Bros. Picture Group, would be leaving the company to purse new opportunities. In June 2019, Warner Bros. Pictures signed an agreement with SF Studios to have their films distributed in Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Finland. Production deals ; Active production and distribution deals (as of March 2014) *Alcon Entertainment (1999–) *Amblin Entertainment (1984–) *Atlas Entertainment (1995–) *Berlanti Productions (2010–) *Bron Creative (2018–) *Cruel and Unusual Films (2007–) *Forrest Films (2018–) *Heyday Films (1999–) *Kennedy Miller Mitchell (1982–) *Langley Park Productions (2011–) *Lin Pictures (2011–) *Malpaso Productions *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2012–) *Warioware Studios (2013-) *Spyglass Media Group (2019–) *Syncopy Inc. (2005–) *Vertigo Entertainment (formerly RL2 Films) (2006–) *Village Roadshow Pictures (1992–) ; Former distribution deals *CBS Theatrical Films (1981–1985) *Morgan Creek Productions (1990–2005) *Orion Pictures (1978–1982) *StudioCanal (1990–1995) ; Former production deals *Appian Way Productions *Castle Rock Entertainment (1999-2010) *Franchise Pictures (2000–2005) *J.W. Productions (2001–2016) *Geffen Pictures (1982–1998) *The Ladd Company (1980–1985) *Mirage Studios (2007) *Morgan Creek Productions (1998–2005) *Offspring Entertainment (2011, from inherited New Line deal) *RatPac-Dune Entertainment (2013–2018) *Pandora Films/Gaylord Films (2002–2005) **New Regency (1991–1999) *Silver Pictures (1987–2012) **Dark Castle Entertainment (1999–2013) *Virtual Studios (2005–2008) *The Zanuck Company (1989–2012) **Green Hat Films (2005–2014) **22nd & Indiana Pictures (2012–2014) Film library The studio's first live-action film was My Four Years in Germany (1918), and their first animated film was Gay Purr-ee (1962). Animated films produced by Warner Bros. Animation, and the Warner Animation Group are also released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The studio has released twenty-five films that have received an Academy Award for Best Picture nomination: Disraeli (1929), I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang (1932), 42nd Street (1933), Here Comes the Navy (1934), A Midsummer Night's Dream (1935), Anthony Adverse (1936), The Life of Emile Zola (1937), The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938), Four Daughters (1938), Jezebel (1938), Dark Victory (1939), to name a few. Highest-grossing films Warner Bros. Pictures has produced five films that have grossed over $1 billion at the worldwide box office, The Dark Knight (2008), The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Dark Knight Rises (both 2012), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 (2011), and Aquaman (2018) | |} See also * Warner Bros. Television * New Line Cinema * Castle Rock Entertainment References External links * * Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1923 Category:1923 establishments in California